VG Cats: Welcome to WW3
by DELTA2FOUR
Summary: Leo and Aeris join the Army Rangers to fight in a WW3 type scenario.
1. Launch Chapter 1

**Well, I've been extremely excited to write this story for awhile. I thought I would start this story since I have been having writers block with my other story "Blood for Blood". But rest assured that I'm not killing the story. However, there are something's that I must state about this story before I begin to write it for it to make any sense, so get ready for some authors notes. 1.) Aeris and Leo live in America in this story, not Canada. 2.) The story is loosely based off of the campaign in Modern Warfare 3. 3.) I will introduce some OC's (Although they aren't really original), so get ready for that. 4.) There will be a lot of character development in this story but I will try to keep them in character as long as I can. 5.) This is probably the most important one, this is a separate story from Ashes and Blood for Blood, so in this story they never met Marcus and they never got together.**

Chapter I Launch

"We are now getting reports of North African countries, believed to having ties with al-Qaeda, invading parts of Spain. Many believe that they are in passion of WMD's however we are being told that they do not have any…. This just in! China is now invading parts of Laos, Vietnam, Taiwan, and India. This is surely leading up to one of the worst conflicts that the world has ever seen."

Aeris turned up the volume on the TV and sat spread out on the couch to allow all of this to settle in. She ran her fingers trough her hair in a worried style. Leo then jumped over the couch and landed right next to her. "Whatcha watching?" He asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Aeris scooted over to allow herself to get as far away from the annoying gray cat as possible. "I'm watching the news Leo, can't you tell?" She said annoyed at his stupidity. She looked over at him to see that he still had his stupid grin on his face. She scoffed at him and continued to watch the news.

"So what? It's not like they're coming over here. It's Asia's problem, let them deal with it." Leo seemed to have some knowledge on the subject, probably from watching the news from behind the couch, waiting to scare Aeris.

"It's not that simple." Aeris started, "Firstly, if they DO take over those areas, then where do you think they will go next? Secondly, what happens over there, matters to what happens over here. It affects our economy, our security, everything. So if it their problem, it's ours too."

Just then the TV interrupted them, "President Obama is now going to give a speech regarding the situation." The TV screen cut away to a screen of Obama standing next to a podium.

"My fellow Americans, I'm here today to inform you about the aggression that is happening in the East. We can not allow this to continue. I have spoken to Congress and they have given me the right to send troops over seas and aid our friends. But, we do not have nearly enough troops to allow us to make a significant difference. So with that, we have been discussing things and we have come to the conclusion that we must bring back the draft. Any male who is in between the age of 18 and 35 will be expected to go over seas and help fight back and preserve the rights of the free world. Thank you." President Obama held up his hand indicating that he would not take any questions and walked off stage.

"Oh my god." Aeris whispered. She put the TV on mute and looked over at Leo, who was in shock at the discovery. Leo began to tear up.

"I don't want to leave! It's not fair! Why do I have to leave, they can't do this." Leo cried out. He buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Leo…" Aeris said softly. "You need to go sign up for the Army."

"Why? They're already going to come and get me." Leo barked back.

"Because if you sign up then you can at least pick where you will be deployed. I wouldn't want to go to Asia if I were you."

"I can't go. I won't. I'll just run away."

"You can't. If they catch you then you get life in prison."

"But if I leave then I will get killed. I have no experience with guns or fighting."

Aeris looked at Leo, he looked petrified. A thought popped into her head and she opened her mouth to speak but the words were hard to come out. "Leo… I'll… I'll go with you."

Leo stopped crying and looked up at her. "Why would you do that? You don't have to serve."

"Yeah but if I don't go with you, you'll probably die. Someone has to look after your stupid ass." Aeris replied, forcing a smile on her face.

Leo chuckled and smiled too. "Yeah… thank you Aeris, I'll never forget this."

Aeris punched him lightly in the arm. "Don't be getting gay on me."

"So, if we are signing up, then what do we sign up for?"

Aeris smiled at him again and said. "The Army Rangers."

**Well there's chapter one. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it so far. And yes I am aware that this chapter is not very long but it will get better. Review.**


	2. The Sergeant Chapter 2

**Hello everyone let me first start off by saying good-bye XanderN. I'm sad to see you go; you were probably my favorite reviewer, with JSossamon right behind you. I do understand growing bored of something; everyone does of something every now and then. Anyways, I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for on another site. Hope to speak to you again someday. Here's chapter 2.**

Chapter II - The Sergeant

Fort Bragg, North Carolina…

Everyone stood in a straight line waiting to meet their trainer, including Leo and Aeris. Everyone was dressed in a unisex outfit, a gray shirt and green pants with black boots to match. Everyone looked straight ahead of themselves, everyone except for Leo, who was looking around, still trying to digest everything that was going on. He leaned over towards Aeris who was right next to him and whispered, "Man, this is pretty weird huh?"

She continued to look ahead but gritted her teeth and spoke through them. "Leo, shut the hell up."

Leo scoffed and turned back to looking ahead. He looked up and began staring at the clock. _Man I've been standing here waiting for this guy for 20 minutes. There is no such thing as fashionably late, he needs to hurry his ass up. Or 'her' ass up. Oh man, how cool would it be if we got a girl Commander? Oh God, please be a girl. _

At that moment the doors swung open and a tall cat walked through the door. His face and his hands were white while the rest of him was black. He held his hands behind his back as he strolled across the new recruits. _Damn it, _Leo thought to himself.

"God damn." The man started. "This is probably the worst batch of recruits I've ever had in 5 years." He stared each recruit down, sizing each of them up as he went down the row. "I am Sergeant Fisk Black and I will be training you for the next month. Normally I would say that there's the door if you wanted to leave now." He pointed towards the door he just came out of. "But given the circumstances, I don't think that I have the luxury of kicking out the rejects. So like it or not, you're here to stay."

Leo flinched when he heard that last part. It hadn't really hit him until he heard someone else say it. _You're here to stay,_ he thought to himself.

Fisk continued to walk towards the end of the line and stopped right in front of Aeris. He looked at her from the toes to the top of her head. "God damn it, I even get a pink one. I always get the bottom of the barrel. You're going to stick out like a sore thumb, hell you'll probably be the first one to go." Aeris eye twitched at the man who she had never met before insulting her. She clenched her fist and was considering hitting him, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Leo couldn't help but to find this whole thing funny. He was so used to him being taunted; it was nice to see her getting picked on for a change. A small grin appeared on his face but it soon diminished as Fisk walked over to him and stared at him.

"Something funny?" Fisk demanded.

Leo took this up as a serious question. "Yeah, you making fun of Aeris is entertaining."

Fisk continued to stare at him. "Don't you know when someone is asking you a rhetorical question?"

Leo scratched the back of his head at the man's confusing riddle. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Aeris mentally ginned to herself, _Christ what an idiot_.

"What? Get the fuck on the ground and give me fifty." Fisk ordered.

Leo looked at him with a frown on his face. "FIFTY? Don't you think that's a little extreme? I don't even have a dollar to my name."

Fisk looked back at him, silently cursing the gods for giving him such an idiot. "What? No, fifty pushups you idiot."

Leo sighed with relief. "Oh, that makes a lot more sense." Leo got down on the ground and got on his knees and began to push off the ground repeatedly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fisk asked.

"Pushups?"

"No those are bitch pushups. Use your feet."

Leo did as he was told and started over, this time using his feet instead of his knees. Are about 2 minutes he stopped midway and looked up. "How many am I at?"

Fisk laughed. "I guess you're at one. You're supposed to keep track, not me."

Leo groaned and started over, again. After about 4 minutes, Leo proudly proclaimed he had reached fifty and stood back up.

"Good job." Fisk said sarcastically. "Now then. Everyone follow me so we can get some weapons training in."

The group followed the sergeant outside, which looked like a huge gun range. A bunch of other trainees were outside too, doing things such as jumping jacks and running miles. Fisk walked over to the range and opened a locker which housed assault rifles.

"This is your standard M4A1 assault rifle. Nothing too special but it gets the job done." He motioned for the recruits to grab a rifle. After everyone had a weapon they followed him over to the range.

"Now then, I want everyone to take your rifles and shoot at the targets down the range." He pointed towards the dummies that sat at the end of the range. Each trainee took their gun and started to shoot at the targets. After a minute the gunfire stopped and Fisk grabbed a pair of binoculars. He looked at the targets and looked back towards the group. "Well, that's a little better than usual. Looks like total you got about 15 shots hit as a group. Now I will teach you how to shoot properly."

He walked over towards them, carrying his own M4A1. "Alright, what you need to do is take the butt of the gun and put it in between your shoulder and your chest." He did so, showing them what to do. "Look down your sights with BOTH of your eyes open. Shoot in short bursts and squeeze the trigger, don't pull it. Also don't anticipate the shot." He looked down his sights and fired three shots. He sat the gun down and looked through his binoculars again. "See? All three hit." He walked away from the trainees. "Try it again."

The group reloaded and fired down the range, but this time in bursts. Fisk looked back down again and looked up smiling. "Much better. Now for grenades, everyone put the rifles down." Fisk walked over to another locker and grabbed a box and came back to the group.

"These are M67 fragmentation grenades. You pull the pin, flip the top, and throw…HARD." Fisk then took the pin out, flipped the top, and threw it down the range where seconds later it exploded. "Now we're a little short of grenades so not everyone can try it out." He took a few of them in his hand and handed one to Leo. "Show me what you've learned."

Leo took the grenade and looked down at it. "Alright mister frag here's what I want you to do. When I throw you I want you to-"

"Stop talking to the damn thing and throw it." Fisk commanded.

"Alright. FRAG out!" Leo threw it down the range and waited for an explosion, but it never came. "Uh, was that a dud?"

"Yes it was because I don't trust you with a real one. For the record, though, you did everything right." Fisk walked over towards Aeris and handed her one. "Seeing as how you're the only girl here I thought it would only be fair that you get one as well."

Aeris took it with an open hand and did what she had learned. And she threw HARD, past the dummies and into blank sand. It, unlike Leo's, blew up and sent sand flying into the air.

"That's quite the arm you have there." Fisk complemented her.

She turned around, smiled, and pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards Leo. "You have Leo to thank for that."

**That's chapter 2. Oh yeah, I high-five you if you know who Fisk Black is. Review please.**


	3. The Selection Chapter 3

**Instead of saving this chapter until Christmas day I thought I would go ahead and release it today seeing as how I procrastinate often and would probably forget it. As well as I am bored, so here you go. Next chapter released will probably be for "Blood for Blood".**

Chapter III The Selection

"Ok." Fisk began, standing in front of the still new recruits. "Now I'm going to teach you some close quarters combat, or CQC." Leo began to smile to himself silently, thinking of all the Metal Gear Solid references he could make right now, but he kept quiet in fear of more physical work.

"Does everyone have a knife?" Fisk asked demandingly. Each recruit raised their knife high in the air so that their commanding officer could see. "A simple yes would have been just fine but I suppose that will do." Fisk said with a slight smirk on his face. There was idle laughter from the recruits for awhile but slowly vanished as Fisk held up his hand. "Now then, I want everyone to step forward towards the dummies and practice knifing it. Pretend that it's fighting you, I want you to block their invisible attacks and counter attack, I'm sure a lot of you won't have a problem with the pretending part." Fisk then went on to pretend jerk-off. Those who got the joke laughed while all the others just stood and stared confused.

Everyone stepped forward and began to have imaginary fights with the dummies, some better than others. Some even went as far to yell at the dummies while they stabbed them in the throat. Fisk held his hands behind his back and strolled back and forth examining progress. He eventually stopped in front of Aeris, who was doing extremely well. She jumped out of the way of the 'attacks' and kept her footing the entire time.

"Aeris." He called out. Aeris stopped and turned around, examining the sergeant. She stabbed the dummy in the head with her knife and left it there. She stomped her feet on the ground in front of him and saluted him. Fisk waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. "At ease."

Fisk drew his own knife which he kept on a chest sheath and handed to Aeris. Aeris took it with and open hand and silently examined it. It looked like an old dagger, with nicks and scratches on the edges. He had obviously used it often; she stood there and wondered how many people he had killed with it. Fisk whistled and pointed towards a dummy. Two soldiers, not part of their group, brought over the dummy that Fisk had pointed to. They sat it down in front of him and backed off, eager to return to their posts

"Now then." Fisk said, turning to face Aeris. "Show me what you just did to the other dummy."

Aeris did as she was told and began the duel once again. She ducked under imaginary punches and stabbed the dummy. However her arm extended too far when she stabbed, just what Fisk was looking for.

"Good. However there are a few things you did wrong." Fisk began to explain. "You extended your arm too far out when you stab your opponent. This is good normally however you lose a lot of power when you do so. I want you to try it again, this time get closer to the target and put more power into it. Also hold the knife in your right hand with the blade sticking out towards your pinky."

Aeris took the knife and ran up towards the dummy. She quickly slashed it and twisted the blade with it still inside the dummy. Fisk mentally sighed as he observed another mistake.

"Better, however I noticed another mistake." Fisk went on to clarify. "You don't need to twist your knife when you stab your target, and don't leave your knife in their as long. In the battlefield, you can't afford to waste time with these antics." Aeris sighed mentally to herself as this speech was beginning to sound familiar. "What I want you to do is counter balance the knife so that it is the same weight on each side. Quickly stab the opponent and then retract the knife."

Aeris blew the hair out of her face and tried it once again, this time doing everything that she had learned. She quickly took the knife out and stared and the dummy as if were a defeated adversary.

"Great work." Fisk said promptly. "I want everyone to try what they just saw here." Fisk walked back over to Aeris and extended his hand. Aeris took the hint and flipped the knife with her thumb and handed the handle towards Fisk. He took it and returned it to his sheath. Fisk then continued on his routine observing each recruit as he had before. He looked around and stopped on Leo this time around, who was barely stabbing it, the tip hardly going into the dummy.

"Leo." He said loudly. "Come over here, and bring your knife." Leo turned and walked towards the black and white cat, his knife still in his hand. He stood in front of Fisk and awaited his instructions. "Leo I want you to stab me."

Leo raised an eyebrow at his odd request. "Um are you sure?"

"Yes now stab me." Fisk ordered. Leo shrugged and began at Fisk. However Fisk saw it coming from a mile away and quickly countered, grabbing a hold of the hand the knife was in. Fisk turned him around and shoved him away from him.

"I SAID STAB! NOT TICKLE!" Fisk yelled. "Now stab me!" Leo got back to his feet and ran towards his officer again. But like before, Fisk quickly countered and took control his hand, only this time giving him a hard slap across the face before sending him across the room.

"Don't let your emotions get control of you. Remember what you've just learned and TRY IT AGAIN!" Fisk barked at him. Leo quickly ran towards him with his knife blade towards his pinky. He tucked in his arm, getting ready for a quick slash. Fisk caught his left arm but his right arm was safely tucked in. Leo slashed Fisk in the arm and quickly retracted.

"GAH!" Fisk yelped. He removed his hand from his arm to reveal a small trickle of blood coming from his wound. "Hmmm, looks like you nicked me. I might need a few stitches, good job." He smiled at Leo and looked down at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. Everyone return to their barracks and we'll continue in the morning, this sergeant has some stitches to take care of." With that Fisk dismissed everyone for the day, including himself.

**In the barracks…**

Aeris walked in the barracks from having gotten a shower. She felt relived to have a new pair of clothes on. She looked up from putting her boots up and saw Leo slumping over on his bed, staring at a picture.

"You okay?" Aeris asked concerned.

Leo, not looking up from the photo, answered. "Yeah… just a little homesick." Aeris walked over towards him to see if she could do anything, and slapped herself on the forehead when she saw Leo was staring at a picture of an Xbox 360. _Christ,_ she thought. "I wanna go home." Leo continued.

"We can't, you know that." Aeris said sorrowfully. "But I'll take care of you. I promise."

Leo looked up from the picture and glanced at her. "Thanks. And I'll take care of you as well."

Aeris laughed a little at his 'promise'. "Ha, alright thanks."

**A month later…**

"Congratulations everyone!" Fisk proudly proclaimed. "I am proud to call you all Rangers." Fisk saluted the new Rangers, who saluted him back. "Now then, I'm putting together a squad. However due to limited resources, I can only recruit two people." He looked through each of the potential members. "Let's see, I chose Aeris and-"

Fisk was cut off by the sound of Aeris speaking up. "Sir! If you take me then I request that you take Leo as well."

Fisk looked at her oddly. "Excuse me?"

"I promised Leo that I would stay by his side. So if you want me then you have to take him as well." Aeris said with a 'no-nonsense' attitude.

"But he's just so damn retarded. What is this, a pet shop? I can't have one hamster without buying the other because they get lonely otherwise?" Fisk questioned.

Aeris simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine." Fisk pouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Just get some shut eye, we ship out tomorrow." Fisk began to walk away but turned around quickly, as if he had forgotten something. "Oh, by the way, welcome to 'Oxide Three-Six'."

**Damn that was a long chapter, consider that a bonus. Anyways Leo, Aeris, and Fisk or Oxide Three-Six, will see combat in the next chapter. Tell me what you think of it so far.**


	4. Welcome To WW3 Chapter 4

**Before I start I would like to point out to everyone that the VG Cats website has been updated for all of you who haven't visited it in the past week. Now then the story, yes there will be some romance in this story, it will be more apparent in some chapters than others, so just keep a look out… OH! Before I go on anymore, I must point out that the character Fisk Black is not mine (He's Jay Naylor's) so I don't take credit for him at all. Also this chapter will be long so just bear with it.**

Chapter IV Welcome to WW3

Marrakech, Morocco (Africa)

Fisk bounced up every now and then due to the back of a cargo truck not having real seats and the streets not being properly developed. Fisk looked down at his gun and inspected it_. The barrel is still relatively clean, sights haven't shifted._ He took out the magazine that was already in it and pulled the rifles slide back a few times. _Still slides fairly smooth_. He shoved the mag back into his M-16 and cocked his gun. He sat it down and looked at the buildings that they were driving past. He always had wanted to visit Morocco, however under better pretences. He sat down his gun and looked over at his squad mates.

Leo was tapping his fingers on his gun and whistling a little tone to himself. He bobbed his head up and down a little bit and tapped his feet to the sound of his melody. Eventually he began to sing the lyrics to the song, "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around, and hurt you."

"Really?" Aeris protested. She slammed closed a little notebook she was writing in, which Leo suspected was a journal, or since she was a girl, a diary. "Of all the things you could possibly sing to annoy me, you sing probably the worst song ever made!" She groaned and looked back down towards her notebook and began to write again, thinking that that was the end of the conversion, but Leo being too stubborn couldn't let it go.

"Are you kidding me? That song is an internet sensation!" Leo pleaded.

Aeris sighed as she closed her notebook, knowing that she wouldn't be able to write in it for awhile. "The song is only famous for tricking people. What they did was try to find the worst possible song ever created and make you listen to it instead of watching the video you wanted to. It's like a slap in the face."

Fisk looked up from his rifle, satisfied with its condition. "I think it was a pretty decent song." Fisk admitted. Leo looked over at Fisk and held out both of his hands towards him in a 'see?' kind of fashion.

"Well then I think both of y'all need to start to listen to better music-" Aeris was cut off by Fisk.

"What's your idea of better music?" he asked defensively. He held his head in his hands like a smart ass.

"Well just off the top of my head." Aeris began. "Linkin Park-" Fisk this time cut her off.

"You've got to be kidding me." Fisk said. He opened his mouth to begin talking but the convoy suddenly stopped. Confused, Fisk stood up to try to figure out why the convoy had stopped. He looked back to see that Leo and Aeris were both standing up now to see what was going on.

Leo tried to look up towards the front of the convoy but couldn't see past all of the dust that the trucks in front had stirred up. "I can't see anything." Leo said in dismay.

"Yeah, me neither." Aeris replied. "Black do you know what's happening?" She held up her hand to block the dust that was now blowing towards them, it wasn't much but just enough to be a nuisance. She silently spat out a curse word as she slipped her goggles over her face.

Fisk held up his finger. "Hold that thought." He took the same finger and pressed it up towards his ear. "Control, this is Oxide Three-Six, can you give me a sitrep on the convoy, over?" He waited a few seconds until a voice came into his ear.

"Oxide Three-Six, this Overlord Actual, we are getting reports that there is some sort of argument between our forces and the locals up ahead, standby."

Leo and Aeris looked at each other, hearing the conversion from their own communicators. Leo had a worried look on his face, was he really about to fight someone? Or even kill them? He began to breathe rapidly until Aeris put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Leo, I'm sure its nothing. You'll be fine, I promise." Leo looked up at Aeris and her reassuring words. He lightly smiled but didn't say anything.

Fisk turned around and looked at the two of them. _Pfff, rookies_ he thought to himself. He stared at the two of them for a few more seconds then went back to the radio. "Overlord, can you patch me through to the lead driver of the covey?"

"Yes, one minute." The voice went back through his ear.

A minute later a voice rang through his head. "This is Private Derrick reporting, Sir."

Fisk put his serious face on. "Private, what's going on up there?"

"Sir there is a woman who standing in front of the truck talking a mile a minute. I'm trying to get a hold of a translator now but…" The Private suddenly stopped.

"Say again, what's the situation up there?"

There was a few seconds of silence until the voice returned. "I was saying that… Hold on… SHIT! BOMB! GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" A sudden boom was heard not too far from them followed with radio static.

"What just happened?" Leo asked with a shaky voice, he stood up and looked towards the front of the convoy where he could see black smoke.

Fisk looked back at him but saw a figure holding out an assault rifle begin to peer out of a window near by. "AMBUSH! OUT OF THE TRUCK NOW!" Fisk shouted.

All three of them quickly jumped out of the truck and ran behind a building that was only 10 feet next to them before they had stopped. They stood against the wall and caught their breath; Fisk straightened up his back and motioned for them to follow. He ran towards a door and stood right next to it, waiting for his crew to catch up to him. He received a pat on the shoulder from Aeris, indicating that they were in position.

He turned his head over his shoulder to give a little speech. "Ok, its just like we've practiced and trained for. Go in fast and keep your weapons tight. Don't take a shot unless there is one and keep track of your rounds, you don't want to go into a room with an empty clip. The biggest thing is don't panic, your training will take over." He turned back around and reached his hand towards the door.

As he turned the knob his heart started pounding, but he wasn't nervous, just anxious. You never know what's on the other side of the door. He swung it open and quickly pointed out two average sized males standing next to the window with rifles. Fisk brought his rifle and fired a shot into the one furthest from him. Without waiting for him to drop he immediately turned his rifle towards the other male. He fired another shot and it struck true, straight into his back due to him not turning around fast enough.

"All-clear." He said through his communicator, on his squad's channel. Leo and Aeris both entered with their rifles raised. Unlike Fisk, they both were equipped with M4A1s, the same gun they had used during training.

Leo looked at Fisk for awhile. He didn't see a change in him after he had just killed those two people, no sorrow in his eyes, no regret, or blood thrust; he just looked pensive like he always had looked. Leo began to feel relieved and he slowly felt his smile come back. _Maybe I'll be fine, maybe it's not such a big deal after all._

Fisk looked over at Leo and mistook his relief for admiration. "Leo, take point." Fisk ordered.

Leo snapped back to reality and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What?"

"Take point, you have the next door."

Leo slowly began walking up the stairs to the next pair of rooms that needed to be cleared. Aeris looked over at Fisk, but before she could say anything he gave her a look that said 'Don't question me on this'. Leo raised his rifle towards the hinge of the door and placed his hand on the knob. He waited for the sign to enter, which was the pat on his shoulder. He waited for what seemed like an eternity until he eventually felt a firm hand near his neck. He took a deep breath and opened the door quickly.

The whole time this was happening Leo though to himself. Black was right, you're training takes you over. He barely even remembered what happened when he went into the room. All he knew was that he had killed a man. He looked down at the dead soldier who had an AK-47 a few inches away from him.

His mind began to race a million miles an hour. His heart was pumping hard and fast and he could feel his breath getting lighter. If he were over back home he would have been called many things: a killer, murderer, psycho. But all he got was a "Good job", from Fisk as he walked past him. Leo began to feel his stomach getting sour and he felt like he was on fire.

"Oh my god." He silently said. "I just killed a man. Oh god, what have I done? FUCK! I didn't want to come here I didn't want-"

Fisk butted in. "HEY! Snap out of it." He shook the shaken up Leo. "I'm your commanding officer, so anyone you kill is on MY shoulders." Fisk saw Leo begin to return to normal. "Straighten up; we still have to help out our boys down there."

Leo nodded and stood back up. He raised his rifle back to his shoulder and went over to the window; he took up a position and began to place shots to the other building across the street. Fisk looked over towards Aeris and smiled an 'I told you so' look came on his face. However he looked past Aeris towards the building that Leo was shooting at and saw a curtain begin to move on its own.

"Leo, get away from the window." Fisk ordered. Leo however didn't hear him, he continued to place shots towards the other building. Fisk looked back towards the curtain and his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw a RPG peek through the curtain. "Leo! RPG! GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" Fisk barked. Leo however still couldn't hear him.

Aeris swiftly threw her gun down and ran towards Leo. She grabbed him and threw him back towards the other side of the room, just as she got done she heard a slight 'SHHHH!'. She jumped but the RPG had exploded into the outside part of the wall. The blast sent her across the room, not too far from where Leo was at.

"AERIS!" Leo screamed. He quickly scurried over the floor and held her in his arms. "Aeris?" he begged as he shook her slightly. Fisk searched through his pockets and retrieved a small syringe and handed it to Leo.

"Stick it in her heart!" Fisk explained. Leo ripped the lid off the syringe and stabbed Aeris in the chest with the metal needle. She immediately jumped up, however from the position that Leo was in over her, she smashed her head with his and he fell down on top of her.

Leo was now on top of Aeris, he was staring into her big blue eyes and tried to look away but couldn't. Aeris also was caught in the glare; she was gazing into his emerald eyes and for the life of her couldn't turn away. Leo was about to say something but-

"You two will have plenty of time to fuck later. Hell you can even use my bunk. But if you don't mind, there's a fucking war going on outside!" Fisk snarled at the two of them.

Leo got off of Aeris and helped her up. Aeris stood up and looked over at Fisk. "Go fuck yourself."

"That's go fuck yourself, SIR!" he replied showing a little humor. However Aeris did not find it funny. A voice started in his ear again and he thought to himself, _perfect timing_.

"Oxide Three-Six, this is Overlord Actual. We need you to return to base camp at once."

"What? We're in the middle of something here. We've just been ambushed and-"

"That's not a suggestion, we have a situation developing over here and we need free hands."

"Yes sir." He looked back towards Leo and Aeris. He didn't want to leave everyone in the convoy but he wasn't one for disobeying orders. "Alright, you heard the man. We're returning to base." He began to walk away with the other two not far behind him.

They took the back way and stayed behind the buildings in order to avoid getting caught in a firefight. They eventually reached the end of the convoy, which hadn't been affected by the ambush, and hitched a ride back to the base.

They eventually reached a large outpost and got out of the jeep. A man walked up towards Fisk and they spoke for a few seconds until Fisk turned around and waved his hand for the other two cats to follow him. They walked into a tent with a bunch of monitors around them, most of them were set to a news channel. The whole squad had stopped in front of the screens and couldn't believe what they heard. Almost all of Europe had been attacked by terrorists using poison gas. They continued to watch until they were waved to continue and they were shown a virtual map of Europe with blips where the attacks took place. He stared at the map until a voice rang into Fisk's ear again, as well as Leo and Aeris'.

"This is GIGN HQ! My men are dead or dying. I've been exposed." They heard him coughing for a second longer until another voice came in. This had more panic in it.

"This is Rammstein! We're under attack!" Then another voice joined in, this one Fisk recognized as Overlord, the same one who commanded him earlier.

"Roger, we're aware of the gas attack and are sending decon units you're way."

"Not the gas! We're under attack by Russian ground forces!"

"Say again Rammstein. What Russian forces?"

"The entire Russian army! Request immediate assistance!"

Then everyone looked back over to the TV monitors, it showed Russian tanks moving down the streets of Paris. _So what the man on the radio was saying is true_, Fisk convinced himself.

"This was no act of terrorism." Overlord continued. "The attacks were meant to cripple our defenses and pave the way for an invasion. We need to hit them now with everything we've got."

Just then a man approached Fisk and handed him an envelope. He ripped it open and read it silently. He sighed and crumpled the letter then threw it towards a trash can, but missed terribly.

"What is it?" Aeris asked, however she could already guess the contents of the letter.

"We're being re-routed to Europe." Fisk replied coldly.

**Christ this was a long chapter. Review please, if I don't get reviews then I don't know if anyone is reading the story, and if no one is reading it then there is no point in updating it (catching my drift?). P.S. Yes, love can blossom, even on the battlefield. Ha!**


	5. Task Force Chapter 5

**Greetings everyone, I hope you all had a happy new year and all that junk. The next chapter will more than likely be for "Blood for Blood", so keep a look out for that. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter V Task Force

Paris, France (Europe)

Aeris looked all around her; she closely studied each building as she went past it. It had always been her dream to visit Paris one day. But then again, what girl didn't dream of it? She had wanted to go there with a boyfriend one day for a romantic getaway but due to her, as others put it 'bitchy-ness', she could never hold on to one. And they were right; she knew that she was a bitch. She could never stay close to a guy longer than a month, except for Leo. Her mind flashed back to what had happened last week. She was his friend, sure. But why did she risk her life to save him when he was acting like an idiot? Was it just friendship? Or did she feel more for him? Or was it-

"Whoa! Hey, stop the truck!" Fisk shouted over the roar of the truck engine. He stood up in the back of the truck and slammed his hand on the roof of the cab to get the drivers attention. The truck slowly came to a stop and pulled over on the side of the road. Leo and Aeris hopped out of the truck and stood by a French stop sign, which looked just like the ones in America.

"What do you think the sign says?" Leo asked Aeris.

Aeris looked at Leo as if he were a retard, which Leo had come to recognize. "Its red and in the shape of an octagon. I can safely assume it's a stop sign."

"Well you know what they say when you assume things." Leo replied with a grin.

Aeris shook her head and looked towards Fisk who was arguing with the truck driver.

"You're supposed to drop us off here. Were you not paying attention or something?" Fisk asked irritated.

The driver smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you would point it out to me, and you did."

Fisk stared angrily at the man and quickly walked back towards his two companions, who too looked like they were in a heated debate. He walked towards the two of them and caught a little bit of their conversion. "…Here comes Black, we'll ask him." Leo said

"What are we asking Fisk?" He replied with fake enthusiasm.

Leo asked before Aeris could. "What is this sign? Do you know?" He pointed towards the red sign.

Fisk looked towards the sign for almost a split second and looked back at Leo. "It's a stop sign you idiot." Aeris began to laugh as her point was proven, Leo however began to argue.

"Now hold on we don't know that for sure." He protested. He was stopped by Fisk who was getting annoyed by these childish antics.

"Okay, knock it off everyone. Lets get down to business, we need to head east and link up with a task force to assist them it taking out a major weapon storage area."

"So, we're babysitting?" Aeris asked squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"That's one way to look at it I guess." Fisk held up his finger towards his mouth, then to his ear. "This is Oxide Three-Six, Overlord do you read me."

"This is Overlord, I copy you, over."

"Overlord where exactly is the task force we need to link up with?"

"They're about 2 klicks east of your current position. Hold on and I'll patch you through to them."

There was a few seconds of silence then a new voice rang through their ears. "Oxide Three-Six, this is Delta Two-Four; we're two klicks west of you. You need to head east; we'll wait here and meet up with you as soon as you get here."

"Copy that, see you then." Fisk replied. He turned back towards his two feline friends. "We're moving out, lets go." He nudged his head towards a road and they began to walk down the cobble stone walkway.

Only about five minutes passed until Leo began to complain. "God this is taking forever! Are we there yet?"

Fisk sighed and said back. "No we're not there yet. And before you even ask your next question I'll answer it for you. We couldn't take the truck because the driver needed to help out the wounded near the front lines."

Leo looked at Fisk in awe. "Holy shit! You can read minds?" Leo shouted in astonishment.

"No I can't read minds. It's just that you're-" Fisk was cut off by the sounds of popping and booms in the distance.

Then the new voice that they had heard earlier rang through their earpiece. "AMBUSH! Oxide Three-Six, we need you to double time it now!"

Aeris' ears perked up and she looked at Fisk, who gave her a worried stare. "Come on!" Fisk shouted. "You heard the man! Double time it!"

They began to sprint towards the sounds of gunshots and explosions. Fisk, while sprinting still, sung out his M-16 and carried it in his hand instead of on his back. Aeris and Leo both followed suit and swung out their rifles and readied them. They continued to sprint down the street until the voice returned to their ears.

"Damn it where are you? If you don't get here now you're going to be picking up dog tags... Wait! Get him up there! In the window… Shit!" After that static filled the channel.

"Delta Two-Four do you read me?" Fisk commanded through the now empty channel. He threw his hand from his ear and began to sprint faster than before.

Aeris was right behind Fisk, _Christ he was fast_. She was sucking in air every time one of her feet hit the ground. She looked over her right shoulder to see that Leo was gaining on her. _Wow, when did Leo get so fast?_

The team ran until they got to a corner of a building, then Fisk held his fist up in the air. The two cats stopped right behind him and shouldered their weapons. Fisk peered around the corner and looked at what looked like a plaza. He sighed as he saw bodies laid out across the street, some with their weapons still in their hands. Fisk jerked his head away from the sight and turned towards the two cats.

"Aeris, go check for survivors, Leo and I will cover you." Fisk ordered. Aeris looked at him for a little bit then eventually went around the corner and raised her gun towards the windows of the buildings overlooking the plaza. When she finally got towards the bodies she threw her gun over her back and checked every body for vitals. She checked seven bodies and went towards the last one when it flinched slightly. She ran towards it and put her fingers on his neck.

"Hey. We've got a live one over here!" Aeris shouted. Fisk and Leo slowly crept around the corner, their guns raised at the presumed targets that were in the windows. Fisk dropped his gun on the ground and rolled the man over.

"Hey! Wake up!" Fisk shouted, but nothing happened. Fisk got his canteen out and poured a little of his water on the mans face. He slowly began to wake up and eventually woke up angry.

"Aw what the fuck?" He yelled at the cat. Fisk was a little surprised that the person was a human and not a cat. But after he thought of it for a while, it wasn't that uncommon.

"Rank and name." Fisk ordered.

The man propped himself up using his elbow and began to lean on a water fountain that was in the middle of the plaza. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. A look of horror came across his face as he frantically searched his chest for an item. He sighed with relief after his hand rested on a pocket near his heart. He undid a button and pulled out a red and white pack of cigarettes. He pulled one of them out and lit the cigarette. He sucked in the smoke and blew it out seconds later.

"Sergeant Marcus Bish." The man said while giving a slight salute still on the ground.

**Done with that chapter. MARUCS! Fuck yeah. I was extremely excited about that chapter. I wanted to bring my character back. And this is why I said earlier that the events in Ashes and Blood for Blood never happened in this story. Because it wouldn't make much sense it they had. Don't worry; the story won't revolve around Marcus. Especially since everyone knows his story and background. But also, in this story his leg isn't going to be messed up. So yeah, tell me what you think.**


	6. Fun With Hellfire Missiles Chapter 6

**Well, here we are again. I was going to wait until Friday to write this chapter but I'll be away on "business" (Anyone who knows me personally will know what I mean, lol). So in any case I am going to do it today. Yay, I guess?**

Chapter VI Fun With Hellfire Missiles

"Marcus Bish?" Fisk repeated, making sure he got the name corrected. Marcus nodded his head and saw a smirk grow slightly on Leo's face.

Marcus sighed, "Yeah I know it sounds like bitch, just go ahead and get it all out of your system now."

Leo took the invitation gratefully and busted out laughing uncontrollably. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees to try to catch his breath.

Marcus looked up at him slightly irritated, "Quite finished are we?" Leo nodded his head, still slightly chuckling to himself. "Dickhead.", Marcus continued. Fisk walked over towards the downed man and held out his hand to help him up. Marcus glanced at it for a second and appreciatively took it.

"So you're Delta Two-Four?" Fisk asked, trying to return to the matter at hand. Marcus nodded his head and looked around at his fallen comrades.

"All that's left of it." Marcus regretfully said. "We got ambushed. I don't even know how they found us." Marcus bent over and grabbed his assault rifle, a G36C. He inspected it and lowered his rifle.

"I thought you were American?" Aeris asked, noting the G36C was not an American weapon.

"I am, but I had to ditch my old rifle. And besides this belonged to a good friend of mine." Marcus brushed his finger alongside the rifle where Aeris could see a name inscribed from a knife. Aeris looked towards the weapon and noticed that there were markings on the gun. She could make out a "J" and few "S"s and "O"s, however she couldn't make out anything else as Marcus jerked the gun towards him. "What is this, show-and-tell?" He asked.

"Well since we'll all be traveling together we better get acquainted." Fisk said. "I'm Sergeant Fisk Black." Marcus held out his hand and Fisk shook it. "He's Private Leo." Fisk said pointing towards the gray cat. Marcus, as he did earlier, took his hand and shook it. Marcus turned his head towards the pink one knowing she was next. "And that's Private Aeris." Marcus took her hand and lightly kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Um, yeah." Aeris said jerking her hand away from Marcus. "Don't ever do that again." She wiped her hand on her cargo pants and stuffed them into her pockets.

"So you're heading up with me towards the checkpoint?" Marcus asked Fisk.

"Yeah I guess so." Fisk responded. He swung his rifle over his back and sighed. "Well, hope everyone enjoyed the break because we're moving out."

"How far away is it?"

"About 10 miles."

"10 miles!" Marcus and Leo both shouted.

"Quit bitching you two." Aeris said, butting in. Leo stuck out his tongue at her while Marcus rolled his eyes.

"I agree." Fisk said. "Now come on, we need to get going."

… About 1 hour later.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Leo and Marcus said in unison. Marcus beat Leo by using paper.

"Ha, I win again." Marcus said bragging about his mad rock, paper, scissor skills.

"I never understood why paper beats rock." Leo argued. "Yes paper can cover a rock, but come on! It's a fucking rock!"

"I didn't make the rules." Marcus laughed as he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Why do you smoke so much? It seems like ever since we've met you its all you do." Aeris asked. Marcus shrugged, not knowing what to make of the question.

"I don't know, old habits die hard I guess. It all started when -"

Fisk interrupted him, "Can we please keep it quiet? I know I'm asking for a lot here but just for five minutes."

Marcus mouthed out things silently while using his hand to mock someone talking. He was silently laughing to himself when he heard something, a slight *POOF*. "What the bloody hell was that?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at him to see what he was talking about when a missile came crashing down next to the building that they were walking alongside. Rubble and fire came raining down from the building which was begging to collapse.

Fisk pointed his finger towards the building that was on the other side of the street. "Everyone inside now!" Everyone ran towards the 4 story building, Fisk opened the door and everyone jumped in behind him. Fisk ran inside and got some distance away from the street. "Overlord, this is Oxide Three-Six, there is an AGM Predator Drone above our current position. Please advise." Fisk took his finger away from his ear and ran up the stairs. Marcus and Aeris ran towards him but were stopped by Leo.

"STOP!" He shouted. Everyone turned around to see Leo closing the door that they came in and locking it behind him. He walked past them and shrugged. "You never know." He explained.

"Outstanding." Marcus said grinning. The three of them caught up with Fisk when Overlord responded to him.

"Oxide Three-Six, we have spotters saying that the drone has moved away from your position so it should be safe."

Marcus face palmed himself and sighed deeply. Raising his finger to his ear he said, "I'm sorry but it 'should be safe'? I understand when you're in your little chair in front of your computer with slippers on and hot coco that 'should be safe' sounds splendid. But out here it doesn't sound very reassuring."

"The drone is gone, move out Oxide Three-Six." The channel was filled with static with Overlord disconnecting. Marcus shook his head and looked towards Fisk who was staring angularly at him.

"What?" Marcus asked. "The guy's a dick."

**Finished for this chapter. Now I know what y'all are thinking. Actually I don't, that's why you should leave a review. Every time you leave a review, you help feed poor people in Asia. So don't do it for me, do it for them. JK starving people isn't funny… well…no, no its not.**


End file.
